Destinty Calling
by DeanandSammy05
Summary: The death of a Charmed One changes everything. Three children from the next generation are chosen to become the next Power of Three. A new source is rising to power and trying everything to get rid of the new Charmed Ones. How will the three react when they find out? The new Power of Three will face betrayal, lovers, revenge, careers, a normal life, and of course drama.
1. The Funeral

**Author Note~ This is my second Charmed story and I hope everyone likes this story. I'm going to try to update as often as I can. I do have a lot of ideas for this story, and I have some ideas for the next chapter. Right now I'm working on a wiki for this story and it should be up soon.  
**

**Disclaimer~ I own nothing from the show**

**P.S~ please, please, please comment. I like to read them for feedback and I like suggestions**

* * *

Chapter1: The Funeral

September-13-2029  


A short women with long brunette stood beside a short women with long red hair. Next to them was another women with short brunette hair stood beside a women with long light brown hair. The short women with long brunette hair was wearing a long black low cut spaghetti strap dress that came down to her knees. She also had on black high heels and her hair was curled. The redheaded women net to her was wearing a low cut long sleeve dress that went down to her knees. She was wearing similar similar black high heels and her hair was in loose waves. The women with short brunette hair was wearing a short sleeve black deers that came a little above her knees. Over her dress was a black blazer she buttoned up, she was also wearing black high heels and her hair was also curled. The women with light brown hair was wearing a long sleeve black dress similar to the redheaded women's. But over her dress was a long black jacket she had buttoned up, she was wearing black high heels and her hair was straightened. Three men and a women came up behind the four women. One of them was a tall dirty blonde wearing a tuxedo. The other was a shaggy brunette wearing a matching tuxedo about an inch shorter than the other man. The third man was taller than the other two and had dark shaggy hair like the other man. He was also wearing a matching tuxedo like the other two men. While the women a black dress that went from her elbows to a little below her knees. She also had on black high heels and her almost black hair was pulled back into a loose bun.

"you guys okay?" the dirty blonde asked the women. The four women turned around to look at them women. Tear were in all four women's there eyes. Except a few had fallen from the women with red hair and light brown.

"fine, Wy" the women with long brown hair replied

"Melinda, mom was looking for you and wondering where you four were" the man with shaggy brown hair said to the women with long brunette hair

"what did she want, Chris?" Melinda asked. The man shrugged in response

"didn't say" he replied "but she's with aunt Phoebe, dad, uncle Coop, Ava, Lydia, Trevor, Nic, Henry Jr, and Paris back at the manor"

"okay, I'll be back" Melinda started walking away until the women with light brown hair started talking.

"I'm gonna come with you" Melinda turned to look at the women with light brown hair "to check on Henry" Melinda nodded and the women turned to the women with red hair "are you gonna stay here, Tamra?" she asked

"for a little bit" the redheaded women replied "I'll meet you guys back at the Manor"

"Mel, tell mom the six of us will meet you guys back at the Manor" Wyatt told his younger sister, who nodded. Melinda and the women with light brown hair glanced back at the tombstone they were standing in front of seconds before. A tear rolled down the women with light brown hairs cheek at the name written on it. Melinda and the women walked away to find Piper and Henry Jr. Once they were gone Tamora turned to the people in front of her.

"so when are we going to leave?" she asked

"we can't make it obvious" Chris replied "we have to wait till tings calm down a little first" he added "probably after the memorial"

"if any of the adults or our siblings find out we'll never get to go" the women with her air in a bun said

"I realize that Parker" Tamora shot back causing her younger cousin to roll her eyes "I just want to get it over with"

"yeah, but Tamora don't get too caught up in revenge" she glared at the tall brunette man beside Wyatt. She knew the half manticore was right but didn't really care.

"I'm not I just want justice like my dad got" Tamora said looking back at the tombstone. Henry died ten years ago when when Tamora was twelve. She had her mother to help her deal with it then.

"so do we" she looked away from the tombstone and over at the women with short brunette hair "but we have to be smart"

"I know P.J." Tamora said a little bilaterally "I'm gonna go find my sister and brother" Tamora said before walking away from her cousins and friend. Wyatt, Chris, P.J., Parker, and the half manticore all looked at each other before following her. None of them knew what to say to each other or especially to Tamora right now. Chris had a feeling something big was happening but didn't know what. He stopped in his tracks and looked back at the tombstone they were all standing in front of. Seeing the name that was written on it made his stomach turn in knots. Paige Matthews.

* * *

Wyatt, Chris, Tamora, P.J., Parker walked through the doors of the Halliwell Manor. Paige's memorial was being held at the Manor, like Piper and Phoebe had Prue's back in 2001. Everybody that came for the memorial were gone by now. Which they all knew they were going to get yelled at for missing. They walked through the foyer and stopped in the sitting room. Avoiding Phoebe, Coop, and Ava in the couch who were talking to each other

"how about we meet up in the attic in minutes or so? That way we can grab some stuff and then leave" everybody nodded

"I'm gonna go find Nic" P.J. said before walking away. Nic is Melinda's best friend who also happends to be dating P.J. She had a crush on him through out high school, but little did she know he felt the same way. When Nic and Melinda got back from college she convinced Nic to ask P.J. out. They have been dating since late June.

"I'm gonna go find mom and see how she's doing" Wyatt said before heading towards the kitchen

"I'm gonna go with him" Chris followed after his older brother. The two brother walked into the kitchen to find there mother doing the dishes. They could tell she was trying to keep busy from falling apart. Piper was talking to there father as she washed the dishes. Wyatt and Chris hated how sad everyone was right now. Especially there mother and aunt Phoebe, but they can understand since Paige is there little sister.

"hey mom" Piper turned away from Leo and looked over at her sons as she wiped away tears

"where have you two and your cousins been?" she asked

"got caught up at the cemetery and then got stuck in traffic" Chris lied. He didn't like lying to his parents but he didn't want to get in trouble more.

"okay" Piper nodded "where are your cousins and Angel?" she asked "Phoebe, Coop, Ava, and Kat were wondering" she explained

"uh, we left the in the sitting room" Wyatt replied grabbing an apple off the counter "and uh, we wanted to let you guys know we were going to go upstairs" he added

"no demons" Piper warned them. Wyatt and Chris both nodded

"we weren't going to" Chris lied "we were just going to hang out" Piper eyed them carefully before nodding. Wyatt and Chris left the kitchen to go find there cousins and friend, leaving there parents alone in the kitchen. Piper and Leo fell into silence not knowing what to say. The silence was broken by the sound of high heels walking into the kitchen. Piper turned around to look at a women wearing a black thick strap dress that ended a few inches below her knees. Her hair dark brown hair was straightened and went down to her waist. She was also wearing black high heels and a black jacket.

"Piper, Trevor and I were going to go check on Bella" Piper nodded. It was getting late and Piper understood that Trevor and Lydia would want to be home with there eight month old baby girl.

"alright, have a safe trip home, Lydia" the women nodded

"my mom and Nic are still here though" Lydia said before leaving the kitchen to go find Trevor. Piper looked back over at Leo who was looking at her concerned. She gave him a smile but he knew it was fake.

"didn't you say you had to grade some papers at magic school?" Piper asked Leo

"I'd rather be here with you and the kids, Piper" he replied. Leo knew Piper needed him but her stubbornness and pride would always get in the way of her admitting that.

"Paige would want you, us, everyone to continue with our lives" Piper told him "please" she asked after a few seconds

"alright" Leo kissed Piper on the forehead "how am I even going to get there?"

"I'm gonna go see if Coop will beam you there" Piper left the kitchen before Leo could object. She walked into the living room where she found Phoebe and Coop talking to Ava Nicolae. "Coop" at the sound of Piper's voice he looked away from his wife and friend and over to his sister-in-law "can you take Leo to magic school?" As he was about to answer Ava's phone started ringing. She checked the caller ID before getting up and leaving the room.

"yeah" Coop got p off the couch and kissed Phoebe

"he's in the kitchen" Coop nodded and left the room. Piper took his seat on the couch next to Phoebe. Right now both Piper and Phoebe were having flashbacks from last time they were in this position. Prue's funeral. Except this time they aren't going to get a new sister and reincarnate the power of three. This time it really is over for them. "where are the kids?" Piper asked after a few silent minutes

"Melinda, Nic, Kat, Henry Jr, and Paris were in the conservatory last I knew" Phoebe replied "but I don't know about Wyatt, Chris, Tamora, P.J., Parker, or Angel" she added

"I think there still upstairs" Piper told Phoebe remembering what Wyatt said earlier "Wyatt told me earlier that they were going to head up there earlier" Phoebe nodded

"you don't think there going to try and find the demon that killed Paige, do you?" Phoebe asked knowing none of them just hang out upstairs for no reason.

"If they know whats good for them they wont be" Piper glanced at the conservatory door

"that was work I have to go to the hospital" Ava said when she came back into the living room "do you mind if Nic stays?"

"of course not" Piper shook her head "you know he's welcome here anytime"

"thank you" Piper nodded as Ava headed for the front door "wanna come with me to the store?" Piper asked Phoebe

"why do you need to go to the store?" Phoebe asked confused at how casual her sister was being

"I need to buy some vases to put the flowers I got in and swing by the restaurant to check on things there" Piper replied with a shrug

"alright" Phoebe nodded "but we should probably let the kids know" Piper nodded in agreement. Piper and Phoebe got up off the couch and headed into the conservatory to talk to Nic, Melinda, Kat, Henry Jr, and Paris. When they got in there Melinda and Nic were sitting next to each other on the couch, Paris was sitting on chair, and Henry Jr was sitting in another chair. They were all talking among themselves.

"um, were going to head to the store and then swing by Halliwell's" Nic. Melinda, Henry Jr, and Paris all looked over at the doorway when they heard Piper's voice. Nic and Henry Jr were both wearing tuxedos. While Paris was wearing a short sleeve black dress that went a little blow her knees. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had black high heels on.

"how long are you going to be gone mom?" Melinda asked

"shouldn't be too long" Piper replied "and if you guys could clean up the kitchen a little that would be great" They all nodded knowing they shouldn't put up a fight right now.

"where's Kat?" Phoebe asked realizing she wasn't in the room

"she went to get something from her locker at the hospital" Piper and Phoebe nodded. Kat is a nurse at San Fransisco Memorial, she started working there after she graduated in May. "but she said she was going to be back"

"mom, can since you stopping by Halliwell's can you grab me something from there?" Piper nodded

"we'll be back later" Phoebe and Piper walked out of the room leaving the youngest children alone at the Manor.

* * *

Wyatt, Angel, Chris, Tamora, Parker, and P.J. were all in The Underworld together. All of them were covered in sweat, some blood, and dirt. They have been interrogating demon after demon trying to get one to talk. They know the day they were attacked and Paige died wasn't an accident. There mothers don't want to believe it but they were set up. None of them were there when it happened. Except Tamora, Melinda, Piper and Paige obviously. And neither Melinda or Tamora like to talk about that day. They didn't tell there siblings because they didn't want them to come down here where they would be put in danger. They last thing any of them wanted was there brothers or sister to get caught in the crossfire like Paige did. So with the help of there half manticore friend they are going to try to get answers on there own. In front of them was a demon in a covered in sweat and had some cuts and bruises on him.

"you gonna talk yet?" Wyatt's voice was low, cold, hard making a shiver run down his cousins, brother, and friends back. He crouched down in front of them demon glaring at him.

"he's not gonna talk, Wy" P.J. said getting impatient. She didn't like being in The Underworld but she wanted answers

"patience Prue" Wyatt reminded his younger cousin

"what do you know about the Halliwell's?" Tamora asked as she walked towards the demon. Tightly in her hand was a potion she was ready to use if he didn't talk.

"my kind had nothing to do with the Charmed Ones death" he cried as a few tears came from his black eye. Wyatt got up off the ground and walked towards Angel and Chris.

"obviously we know that" Parker said annoyed behind Chis. She had her hands rested on her hips as she glared at the demon in front of them.

"you know something" Tamora spoke up angrily "you can either tell us willingly or we will make you tell us" she added tossing the potion vile in the air and catching it.

"I say we just kill this dumbass" Chris said studying the demon on the ground. He wanted nothing more than to fling the demon across the room they were in. But if her did Chris knew his brother would yell at him and he didn't feel like getting yelled at.

"calm down, Chris" Angel's voice was rough as he spoke without looking away from the demon. Chris rolled his eyes at the half manticore next to him.

"whatever" Chris mumbled under his breathe

"we know you know something! So...if you know what is god for you, tell us" Tamora told the demon annoyed that no demon has told them anything so far. She wants to find out who had her mother killed.

"like I'd ever tell you anything" the demon hissed before letting out a laugh. He spit directly at Tamora making her mad. "weak little witches" Tamora put up her hands to blow the demon back but P.J. grabbed her hands before she could.

"that's not why we are down here" Tamora rolled her eyes as her younger cousin spoke. Both girls turned there heads when the demon started laughing.

"what are you laughing at?" Angel asked the demon

"how pathetic you all are" the demon replied "I mean you come down here to what, find out who killed mommy?" he asked looking at Tamora "the reason she died wasn't because of demons it was because you couldn't heal mommy" A tear rolled down Tamora's cheek thinking about the day her mother was killed. She died in Tamora's arms. Seeing Tamora crying Chris waved his hand sending the demon flying into the wall behind him. Chris telekinetically pinned the demon against the wall once he had fallen to the ground.

"Chris, cut it out" Wyatt ordered his brother. He grabbed his brother by the jacket he was wearing and pulled him aside, away from there cousins, friendd, and most importantly the demon. "that's not why we are here" he said louder than he intended to reminded Chris

"we are here to get information! Which he won't give up" Chris yelled back at his brother. As the brothers were fighting five demons shimmered in.

"Chris!" P.J. yelled when one of the demon threw a fireball. Wyatt turned around to see it heading straight for the back of Chris's head. Wyatt grabbed Chris and orbed them over to there cousins and friend before putting up his orb shield. Tamora put up her hands and blew up one of the demons. Two other demons threw fireballs at Chris and P.J.

"fireball" they both called. One of the fireballs was absorbed in blue and white orbs before flying back at the demon that threw it. The other one was turned into a light pink beam before flying back towards the demon that threw it. Both demons were turned to ash once they were hit with there fireballs. Wyatt quickly put down his shield as the other two demons went over to the demon they were interrogating. He threw an energy wave at the three remaining demons turning them into ash with a second.

"nice job, Chris" Chris turned his head and glared at Parker

"what I did?" he asked offended

"yes you! Control you temper and voice before you get us all killed" Parker shot back angrily at her older cousin

"screw you, Parker" Chris growled getting annoyed

"don't start with me, Chris-"

"shut up both of you" Angel yelled interrupting there fight "you are acting like your little kids" Angel ran a hand down his face as he was starting to get a headache from everybody's bickering. "lets just keep looking" he suggested

"I agree with the demon" Angel turned his head and glared at Parker who shrugged. The five witches and demon walked out of the cve they were in to find another demon. Once they were gone two demon came out from a corner. They were both in dark dirty clothes and had messy hair. The demon watched where they had just walked out.

"I though all nine Halliwell's were at the Manor" one of them said out loud

"guess not" the other said "if the five of them are down here and the parents aren't at the Manor...which leaves Melinda, Henry Jr., Paris, and the manticores younger brother, Nic alone" he added with a mischievous smile

"Henry Jr. is mortal, Paris only had offensive powers, Melinda is part part whitelighter, and Nic's just a telepath" the first demon said out loud realizing what the other demon was getting at "it'd be a piece of cake to take the four of them out" the other demon nodded "but what about that girls twin or whatever?"

"like the boys younger sister she's part whitelighter too" he replied "besides the rising source was planning to have them attacked anyways" he pointed out "lets go get some..."friends"..." before shimmering out. The demon followed after him a few seconds later.

* * *

Nic, Melinda, Henry Jr, and Paris were cleaning up the kitchen like Piper asked. Henry Jr was finishing washing the dishes and Paris was putting them away after she dried them. Nic was cleaning the counters and Melinda putting the food that was left (which was most of it) in the fridge for later. Nic and Henry jr. weren't wearing there jackets for there tuxedos' anymore. Instead they set them on the couch in the sitting room. Melinda put some tin foil over a dish of lasagna and picked it up. As she was walking over to the fridge Melinda accidentally bumped into Nic. When she did Melinda gasped as she was thrown into a premonition. Accidentally Melinda dropped the dish as her eyes closed.

_Two demon came out from a corner in The Underworld. They were both in dark dirty clothes and had messy hair. The demon watched carefully ahead not taking there off from where they were looking._

_"I though all nine Halliwell's were at the Manor" one of them said out loud_

_"guess not" the other said "if the five of them are down here and the parents aren't at the Manor...which leaves Melinda, Henry Jr., Paris, and the manticores younger brother, Nic alone" he added with a mischievous smile_

_"Henry Jr. is mortal, Paris only had offensive powers, Melinda is part part whitelighter, and Nic's just a telepath" the first demon said out loud realizing what the other demon was getting at "it'd be a piece of cake to take the four of them out" the other demon nodded "but what about that girls twin or whatever?"_

_"like the boys younger sister she's part whitelighter too" he replied "besides the rising source was planning to have them attacked anyways" "lets go get some..."friends"..." before shimmering out. The demon followed after him a few seconds later._

When Melinda opened her eyes she saw Nic, Henry Jr, and Paris looking at her concerned. Nic had a hand on Melinda shoulder as he looked at her. Melinda looked down at the ground and saw the lasagna everywhere among pieces of glass.

"what did you see?" hearing Nic's voice snapped Melinda out of ehr thoughts. She looked away from the messy ground and up at her younger cousins and best friend.

"demons. There coming" Melinda replied "they said something about us being here alone. Like Angel, Wyatt, Chris, Tam, P.J., and Parker...weren't here" Melinda let out a frustrated sign "I'll be right back" Melinda said as she started walking out of the kitchen.

"where are you going?" Paris asked confused. Melinda stopped and looked back at Nic, Henry Jr, and Paris.

"check on our brothers and sisters to see if there doing anything stupid" Melinda replied. She had a bad feeling all day and now it was getting worse. Melinda knows her brother and cousins can be temperamental and protective of them. She has a pretty good idea where the six of them are. The Underworld. None of the Halliwel kids of Shield brothers are strangers down there. Mostly t go down there to blow off steam or get revenge. Melinda knows they want to find out who killed Paige and why they were sent, she does too. But to leave the four of them here by themselves today of all days. That was something she couldn't believe.

"you think they left?" there was annoyance in Henry Jr's tone. He knows Tamora isn't taking there mothers death very well. Like she didn't take there fathers ten years ago. But to go down to The Underworld where she could get herself killed too. That's what makes him mad right now.

"I don't know" Melinda shrugged "you guys stay here and I'll be back in a few seconds" Nic, Henry Jr, and Paris all nodded. Melinda walked out f the kitchen and headed for the stairs. When she reached the sitting room she didn't feel like she was alone anymore. She glanced around a few times before going to the stairs. When Melinda was was up about half way she turned around in time to get hit in the shoulder with an energyball. She fell down the stairs to the hard cold ground in pain when the energyball made contact with her. She rolled over so she was on her back and put up her hands freezing the demon. Melinda groaned as she got up off the ground. She rested a hand on the railing as some more demons shimmered in. One threw a fire directly towards Melinda hoping to end her life like Piage's.

"fireball!" Melinda called as she put her arm up. It was absorbed in blue and white orbs as it was sent flying back towards the demon. As it hit the demon and turned him into ash another fireball was sent her way. Barely having time to think Melinda orbed off of the stairs and into the conservatory. She toched her shoulder and her hand was met with thick, cold, red blood. "Nic! H.J.! Paris! Demons!" she yelled. A few seconds later there was a pink beam next to her. When it went away it revealed Paris with a hand on Nic and Henry Jr's shoulders.

"where?" Henry Jr asked

"behind you" Nic, Henry Jr, and Paris turned around to see six demons looking at them. A demon with shaggy blonde hair wearing dirty dark colored cothes made a fireball appear in his hand. Without hesitation he threw it at the witches, gypsy, and mortal. The four of them quickly ducked to the ground avoiding the fireball.

"Henry get out of here" Melinda told her younger cousin not wanting him to get hurt in the cross fire.

"don't have to tell me twice" he said as he started to back away

"I don't think so" with a wave of the demons hand he sent Henry Jr flying through the glass doors. With a thud he landed on th ground surrounded by pieces of glass and some wood from the doors. Melinda put up her hands freezing them all

"Henry!" Melinda and Paris both yelled. A flash of relief washed over them when they hear him groan. He might be hurt but he was at least still alive.

"how about you guys take two I take two?" Nic suggested

"Paris you check on Henry and Nic and I'll take on one more each" Melinda said as she looked at Nic. He nodded in response. Nic and Melinda carefully got up off the ground before the demons unfroze. Paris crawled over to Henry who was starting to get up.

"Wyatt! Chris!" Melinda yelled hoping her brother could hear her

"Angel!" Nic yelled for his brothers help. But none of the boys showed up at there siblings calls. The four of the were all alone on this one even though they could use the help. "how long till they unfreeze?" he asked Melinda

"can't be long" she replied

"I wouldn't worry about them" Nic and Melinda turned around to come face to face with four more demons

"were screwed" Melinda nodded. He used his super strength and smack Melinda across the face so hard she went flying into the wall she was closest to. But the force he used was so strong she went flying through the wall. Landing in Pieces of wood, dry wall, pieces from the vanity she crashed into, pieces from the picture that was hanging on the wall, pieces from a chair that was on the other side, and pieces from the lamp and end table that were on the other side of the wall. Before Nic had time to react he was being thrown across the room too. He crashed into a rocking chair before going threw a door and window. He landed among pieces of wood and glass in the grass outside. Both groaned at the pain from going the the wall and door. Melinda had a gash on her head, her nose was bleeding, her head, back, and shoulder hurt, and her shoulder where she got hit with the energyball hit her was bleeding worse. Nic's head hurt, his lips was bleeding, his head was bleeding a little, and his back hurt. As Nic and Melinda were trying to gain the strength to get up the demons Melinda froze before unfroze. They all looked at Nic, Melinda, Paris, and Henry jr.

"now let's have some fun" one of the demons said in a husky low voice. It made a shiver run down Paris's spine. She turned around from where she was helping Henry Jr up off the ground. Henry Jr had a cut on his forehead and his head hurt.

"Henry get out of here" Paris said so only Henry Jr could hear. But he shook his head as blood dripped down the side of his face.

"I agree with the boy, he should stay" Another one of the demons said with a mischievous smile. Nic and Melinda scrambled to there feet trying to regain there strength. Nic used is telepathy to tap into the demons powers and made a fireball appear in his hand. He threw it at one of the demons turning him into nothing but ash once it hit him. A demon sent an energyball towards Henry Jr. and Paris.

"energyball!" Melinda called as she put her hand up sending it flying back at the demon who sent it at her. Paris and Henry jr. ran into the living room and hid behind the couch. Paris closed her eyes and lowered her head as she astral projected into the conservatory. "two down...eight to go" A fireball came heading for Paris back as she was kicking a demon who blocked it. Melinda put her hands up freezing it inches from her back. Nic tapped into Melinda's powers and used telekinesis to throw a demon into the fireball turning him into ash. The demon took an atheme and stabbed paris with it. Only for her to astral project back into her body.

"hey over here" Astral Paris called taking the demons attention away from Melinda and Nic. One of the threw a fireball at her but she astral projected out of the before it hit her. Melinda used her telekinesis and sent it back at the demon from where she was standing in the sitting room. A fireball came heading for Paris back as she was kicking a demon who blocked it. Melinda put her hands up freezing it inches from her back. Nic tapped into Melinda's powers and used telekinesis to throw a demon into the fireball turning him into ash. The demon took an atheme and stabbed paris with it. Only for her to astral project back into her body. As it hit the demon and turned him into ash Paris astral projected back into her body behind the couch in the living room next to Henry Jr.

Another demon picked up the atheme and started walking towards Melinda. She put up her hands to freeze him, but instead he adjusted to her power and kept walking towards her. Melinda kept trying to freeze him even though he wasn't. The demon thew the atheme at Melinda'a head, but she ducked down to the ground in time. The atheme landed in the cabinet next to Melinda. The demon walked towards her till he was close enough and smacked her across the face. He hit her so hard she went flying into the wooden cabinet next to her, smashing it into pieces. Pieces of wood fell on her as an unconscious Melinda fell to her side. Melinda now had a few bruises on her cheek.

A demon flung Nic across the room, making him hit a wall. Nic used his telepathy to channel two fireball that were heading towards him. He sent them back hitting the demons that sent them towards him in the chest, turning them into ash.

"five down...five to go" Nic said to himself as he ducked out of the way of an energyball. The energyball hit a wooden cabinet behind him. The cabinet exploded into pieces and the force from the explosion was so strong it sent Nic flying across the room through two windows. He landed on the ground outside among some glass and wood...again. Nic groaned as a pain shot through his body. Nic's shoulder was bleeding from some of the glass when he went through the window. Hearing the explosion of the cabinet Paris got up from the couch.

"where are you going?" Henry Jr. asked. The two had been listening to the sound of things crashing and breaking.

"I'll be right back" she told him "don't worry" Paris tried to assure him. But Henry Jr. only rolled his eyes in annoyance he hated be the powerless one in his family. At least when his father was still alive he had somebody to relate to. Henry died when in 2019 when Henry Jr was eleven years old. Being another mortal his father was somebody who understood him more than anybody else in the family. Since they all have powers and he doesn't. And yeah there is his uncle Leo, but he's always at magic school.

"this is too easy" Paris ran up to a demon and kicked him so he couldn't throw a fireball at Nic, who was on the ground coughing. The demon fell backwards onto the ground "aww the little witch is back" Paris rolled her eyes. Nic rolled over in time to see the demon throw an energyball at her, but he tapped into Melinda's powers and sent it back at him. The demon was quickly turned to ash like the rest. Paris ran over to Nic and helped him up off the ground.

"how many are left?" Paris asked Nic

"four...I think" Paris looked around at the demons that were left

"there's only three in here" Paris said as they fell to the ground trying to avoid an energyball and a fireball. Nic tapped into the demons powers and hit the one on the right with a fireball. He then hit another one with an energyball vanquishing him "where's Melinda?" Paris asked worried since she hasn't seen her cousin in a little while. Nic shrugged trying not to think of the worst.

The demon grabbed Melinda by her hair and pulled her up so she was facing him. He grabbed the atheme that was on the ground and held it up to her neck. He was about to kill her when Melinda groggily opened her eyes. She squinted her eyes and sent him flying across the room into the grandfather clock. The grandfather clock broke into pieces when he made contact with it. He fell unconscious. Melinda crawled over to the end table to help her stand up. Once Melinda was on her feet she took a deep breathe trying to regain some of her strength back. Behind her a darklighter orbed in. But she didn't notice him until it was too late. He hit her in the back with an arrow.

Henry Jr. saw the whole scene from behind the couch. It brought back memories of how his mother died. he wasn't there but she died from a darklighter arrow. Carefully Henry Jr. walked across the room without being seen. He picked up the atheme the demon dropped when Melinda flung him across the room.

"hey" he yelled as the darklighter was walking over to Melinda. Henry Jr. threw the atheme hitting the darklighter in the check. He screamed out in pain before turning to ash like the rest. Henry Jr. ran over to Melinda and knelt beside her. "how ya doin?"

"peachy" Melinda replied sarcastically

"Wyatt! Chris! Tamora!" Henry Jr. tried calling all the other half whitelighters. But nobody came to there rescue "where the hell are they?" he said mostly to himself

"good question" Henry Jr. looked back down at Melinda you...have to pull...that..out" Melinda choked out in between breathes "the poison...its killing..me"

"won't that hurt?" He asked. Henry Jr. didn't want to hurt her more than she already was from the arrow and being tossed around.

"like hell" Melinda replied with a shaky smile

"on three?" Melinda nodded "one...two...three" Henry Jr. grabbed the arrow and pulled it out of Melinda's back. As he did Melinda screamed out in pain making Henry Jr. close his eyes a little at her pain. Nic and Paris cringed a little hearing Melinda's bloody scream. Nic and Paris both looked at each other fearing the worst. Paris did a round house kick to the face to the last demon they were facing. He fell to the ground and Nic hit him with an energyball turning him to ash.

"let's go" Paris nodded and the two ran into the sitting room to see Henry Jr. helping Melinda up off the ground, her back was bloody, there was a darklighter arrow on the ground, and her legs were shaking. Nic and Paris walked over to the two to see if there okay. But what none of them saw was the demon Melinda flung across the room woke up.

"Kat!" Henry Jr. yelled hoping she would show up to heal Melinda. It would be pretty bad if they needed to have another funeral when they had Paige's today. Without them noticing he made a fireball appear in his hand, he quickly threw it hitting Henry Jr. int the shoulder. Henry Jr. fell to the ground bloody and unconscious. Paris and Nic turned around in time for him to hit Paris with fireball. Like Henry Jr. she fell to the ground unconscious. Nic used his telepathy to tap into the demons powers, he made a fireball appear in his hand and threw it at the demon. But the demon was quicker and used telekinesis to send it back. But instead of sending it back at Nic he hit Melinda in the stomach. Like her cousins she fell to the ground slowly bleeding to death. A tear rolled down Nic's cheek not just from the pain but also seeing his best friend so hurt. He fell to his knees next to Melinda and held her close in his arms.

"no, no,no" Nic couldn't stop the tears from falling "this can't be happening" The demon made the atheme appear i his hand as he started to walk over to Nic "come, wake up" Kat orbed into the conservatory and her eyes went wide see how destroyed everything was. She walked around trying to find her brother, cousins, and friend. After a few seconds she found them in the sitting room. With a demon above Nic ready to stab him. She put up her hand and the demon went into slow motion. She quickly walked over to him, grabbed the atheme from him and stabbed him with it. Hearing the demon scream out in pain Nic turned his head to see Kat. She let out a breathe before see how hurt everybody was.

"I'll heal you guys in a sceond" Kat said as she ran over to her younger brother. She knelt down beside him putting her hands above his wound. A warm yellow glow came from her hands and within a few seconds Henry jr. was healed. As if nothing had happened to him. "come on" she helped him up and they went over to Nic, Paris, and Melinda. Kat set a hand over Nic and her other over Paris. The same warm yellow glow came from her hands and Nic and Paris were healed within a few seconds like Henry Jr. Paris blinked her eyes a few times and Henry Jr. helped her sit up. She turned her head to see Kat having her hands above Melinda's stomach. Both Melinda's stomach and back were covered in blood.

"why is it taking so long?" Nic asked after about a minute

"she almost died" Kat replied "but she's not gonna" Kat couldn't even imagine how everyone would react to burring Paige today and them Melinda dying.

"you sure?" Henry Jr. asked. Kat glanced back at her younger brother and nodded assuring him. A few seconds later the blood that was on Melinda was disappearing. Once it was all gone Kat removed her hands and Melinda started to open her eyes.

"how'd you know to come back?" Paris asked

"I heard Henry calling me" Kat replied. Melinda groaned remembering everything that has happened within the last hallf hour or more "you okay, Mel?" Melinda nodded

"yeah" she replied as Nic helped her sit up "but Wyatt and Chris won't be"

"neither will Angel" Nic added

"or P.J. and Parker" Paris added

"or Tam" Henry Jr. added. Kat glanced between the four of them

"okay, what don't I know?" she asked

"we'll explain as we clean this place up" Melinda said as she looked around the Manor. Melinda set her hand down on the ground so she could get up. But when she did a shot of pain went from her hand up her arm "ow" Melinda pulled her hand back

"what?" Kat asked her concerned

"my hand her..." she moved her hand a little and winced when pain shot through her arm again "ouch"

"wan me too look at it?" Melinda nodded in response to Kat. It did come in handy having a few doctors in the family. Well Kat was a nurse but it was close enough. "can you guys start cleaning up?" Nic, Paris, and Henry Jr. nodded before getting up. "let me see your hand" Melinda set her hand on top of Kat's.

* * *

Wyatt, Chris, Angel, Tamora, P.J., and Parker walked into a seers cave. She was sitting next to her crystal ball most likely looking at something. Chris looked at Wyatt and he nodded. Chris waved his hand and flung the oracle against the wall. He kept her there with his telekinesis. The six of them walked over to her, Chris not letting go of the grip he had on her. CHris rolled her eyes when she saw who was there.

"what do want?" She asked irritated

"answers" Tamora replied "and we know you know what we want to know" all eyes fell onto Tamora "you know what I mean" she rolled her eyes

"why the hell should I tell you anything?" the oracle asked

"unless you'd rather die" Angel said glancing over at Wyatt. Wyatt made a fist, as he started to slowly turn his fist she started gasping for air.

"feel like talking?" Chris asked her

"he wanted the Charmed Ones out of his way" the oracle choked out

"he? he who?" Parker asked her to be more specific "who had our family attacked?"

"rising source...he needs more power...and the upper hand" the oracle choked out in between breathes

"what else?" Tamora asked "who is this guy?" she question trying to find answers

"I don't know" Wyatt tightened his grip on her

"liar!" tamora yelled

"I'm not lying! I don't know who is!" the oracle choked out as Wyatt grip tightened even more on her "besides shouldn't you people be helping your younger siblings?"

"what are you talking about?" P.J. asked not wanting her to mention her sister, cousins, or boyfriend

"let me go and I will show you in the ball" the oracle replied

"no" Tamora protested but Wyatt and Chris let her go anyways. There sisters safety means more to them than the oracle does "why did you do that?" she yelled at her cousins

"call us crazy but we care about our sister, like I bet Angel care about his brother and P.J. and Parker care about there sister" Chris replied with annoyance in his voice

"what did you mean we should be helping our brothers and sisters?" Angel asked her. The oracle walked over to her ball and waved her hand over it. The crystal ball showed the six of them leaving a cave they were in earlier.

Once they were gone two demon came out from a corner. They were both in dark dirty clothes and had messy hair. The demon watched where they had just walked out.

"I though all nine Halliwell's were at the Manor" one of them said out loud

"guess not" the other said "if the five of them are down here and the parents aren't at the Manor...which leaves Melinda, Henry Jr., Paris, and the manticores younger brother, Nic alone" he added with a mischievous smile

"Henry Jr. is mortal, Paris only had offensive powers, Melinda is part part whitelighter, and Nic's just a telepath" the first demon said out loud realizing what the other demon was getting at "it'd be a piece of cake to take the four of them out" the other demon nodded "but what about that girls twin or whatever?"

"like the boys younger sister she's part whitelighter too" he replied "besides the rising source was planning to have them attacked anyways" he pointed out "lets go get some..."friends"..." before shimmering out. The demon followed after him a few seconds later. The oracle waved her hand over it again and the image disappeared. She knew that it was the past and she knew how things turned out. But she wanted to make them worry and for them to eave her alone.

"then again that was a while ago...s, there probably all dead by now" The oracle shrugged only to be thrown back into the came wall. Wyatt, Chris, and Tamora orbed out of The Underworld, P.J. and Parker beamed out of The Underworld, and Angel shimmer-faded out of The Underworld. They all materialized in the foyer at the Manor. it was almost dead silent at the Manor. They started looking around when they saw Nic and Melinda into the foyer. Melinda had a broom in her hand and Nic had a garbage bag over his shoulder. Melinda's hand was wrapped in an ace bandage from Kat. Anger built up in them when they saw Wyatt, Chris, Angel, Tamora, P.J., and Parker. Instead of saying or doing anything they tried was all there will power to hod back there anger and from exploding on there siblings. Chris grabbed Melinda's hand as they were walking away but she yanked it away.

"don't touch me" all there eyes widened a little at Melinda's words. She never gets mad or snaps at her brothers.

"what happened to your hand?" Parker asked when she noticed it was wrapped in an ace bandage

"you'd know if you were here...when we needed you" She replied bitterly. Melinda orbed the broom into the conservatory "Nic, I'm leaving I guess I'll see you later at home" Nic dropped the garbage bag on the ground.

"I'll come you" Melinda opened the door and the two started to leave

"don't need to be so dramatic" Tamora said under her breathe. Melinda hear what she said and stopped dead in her tracks before slamming the door shut, getting all there attention after they jumped a little.

"I'm not being dramatic, Tamora" Melinda crossed her arms over her chest "instead of ahving one funeral today there could have been four more next week. But because of Kat we are still breathing"

"if not from bleeding to death from fireball it could have been from energy ball, darklighter arrows, being thrown into walls, thrown into doors, thrown into windows so you go outside, thrown into cabinets, thrown down the stairs, or getting stabbed" Nic added "but then when we call for our brothers and sister- multiple times because we need help, and they don't show up that's when we get mad and pissed off"

"so if that's nothing to get mad about then yeah, were being dramatic" Melinda said looking directly at Tamora. Wyatt, Chris, Angel, Tamora, P.J., and Parker didn't say anything. Because they didn't know what to say. They felt guilty fro not being there. "Kat! Henry! Paris! we'll see you later" Melinda opened the door so her and NIc could leave. Before anybody could say anything they were , Chris, Angel, Tamora, P.J., and Parker walked from the foyer into the sitting room where they found Henry Jr. cleaning up. There eyes widened when they saw the mess and how destroyed the Manor was.

"damn" Henry Jr. turned around when he heard a mans voice

"look who's finally here" He tried to avoid looking at them especially Tamora "what made you to decide to finally show up?" Hearing Henry Jr. talking Kat and Paris walked in from the conservatory. They both glared at there cousin, siblings, and friend.

"H.J. did you drive here?" Paris asked. Henry Jr. turned around to look at her and nodded "can you drive me home I don't want to be here or in a car with the person who drove me here" she said referring to P.J.

"yeah" he dropped the dust pan he was holding and she followed him out of the sitting room

"Paris" P.J. called her youngest sisters name but she ignored her and kept walking with Henry Jr.

"I'll meet you guys outside" Henry Jr. stopped to look back at his sister and nodded. They him and Paris continued walking until they were out of the manor. Kat walked past the the remaining Halliwell's and family friend to go find her brother and cousin.

"Kat" Wyatt called. She turned around and looked at them irritated at how they weren't there when when they were needed

"what?" Kat barked

"what happened?" He asked feeling guiltier by the second

"Henry called me and by the sound of his voice I orbed over here as fast as I could. When I got here Paris and H.J. were on the ground from getting hit with a fireball. Nic was holding Melinda was had been hit with a darklighter arrow in her back and a fireball in her stomach. A demon was sanding above Nic about to stab him. I slowed him down, took the knife, and stabbed him. Then I had to heal all four of them since they were all bloody and bruised. If I'd gotten to Melinda a second later there would be another funeral next week" Kat shoved the broom at Chris making him take it "I don't live here, you do, so you can clean it up" with that said Kat stormed out of the Manor leaving the older siblings alone in the trashed Manor.

Chris set the broom against the wall as they started walking around. Wyatt, Angel, Tamora, and P.J. walked into the conservatory while Chris and Parker stayed in the sitting room. Frustrated that that he wasn't there to protect his baby sister Chris kicked some broken wood across the room. He would kill anybody for his mother or baby sister. He hated that she was so mad at them but he didn't blame her. They should have been here or should have heard there calls. But instead his sister almost died and she hurt her hand.

Wyatt and Angel walked over to the windows in the conservatory. Most of them were broken and glass and wood were scattered in the grass. Pieces of wood were scattered everywhere on the floor from the cabinet that use to be against the wall. The door that leads into the living room was broken. Glass and wood were scattered in the living room.

"whatever happened it couldn't have been good" Parker said as she walked into the conservatory with Chris behind her. "I mean with damage this big"

"yeah I'd say so" Angel walked away from the broken windows and tried not to walked on broken pieces of wood. He couldn't believe how everthing looked. Half of the conservatory was in the sitting room, half the conservatory was outside, and the floor was covered in wood from the cabinet, and glass was in the living room.

'there right for being mad at us" Parker spoke up

"yeah they are" Tamora agreed. Wyatt was about to say something when they heard a door slam shut. A few seconds later the sound of high heels coming towards them were heard.

"what the hell happened?" Piper asked as she saw the sitting room and the conservatory

"were cleaning it up mom" Wyatt said and everybody else nodded "don't worry" he tried to assure his mother

"where are the other five?" she asked noticing they weren't there

"went home" P.J. replied. Piper nodded before heading for the kitchen. Once she was gone P.J. turned to her sister, cousins, and friend "we need to make things right with them" they all nodded

"that's not going to be easy" Chris stated

* * *

**Please, please, please keep the comments coming. I like to know what people think or what know what you want to happen**


	2. Everything is Changing (part 1)

**I know the last chapter was a little long but this one isn't as I haven't updated in a while I've been working a wikia for this story. I'm still adding to it but so far I've gotten all the Halliwell's along with Angel, Nic, Lydia, Trevor, and Zander done so far. I still have to do Maddie, Alexa, Cameron, locations, and powers though.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Everything is Changing

September-18-2029

Its been amost a week since Nic, Melinda, Henry Jr, and Paris have talked to there older siblings. They have been avoiding them and instead just talking to each other and there friends or parents. Except Melinda sees Angel every now and then because she works at the bar him and his brother own. He's tried to talk to her a few times but she's ignored him. There parents don't know what happened though. But they know something is up with there kids.

Melinda was cleaning up Alembic before she went home for the night. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank top, her black apron around her waist, her Prue necklace, and a silver lock necklace. Melinda's hair was wavy and pulled back into a ponytail. She told Zander she would work a late shift and Angel was in the back room upstairs getting ready to go home. Which is just across the hall from Melinda. But she said she would lock up the night. Which she didn't really mind that though. As much as she loves her magical life Melinda does like the peace and quiet every now and then. And being surrounded by some whiskey, tequila, and every other alcohol doesn't hurt.

"hey, I'm gonna head out" Melinda looked up to see Angel walking over to her. She nodded and went back to cleaning the counter. Angel hated that she was mad at him. It was bad enough his brother was but he didn't want her mad at him. Secretly Angel has had a crush on Melinda since he was nineteen. He hasn't told her or anybody else because of Wyatt and Nic. They mean a lot to him and doesn't want to ruin anything. He tried to get over it when she left to go to college at Berkley in Manhattan, New York. He was just starting to get over it and then her and Nic moved back to San Francisco three months ago, a moth after they graduated. Which is when it got worse because over four years she change. But a good kind of change. Instead of seeing Melinda as the girl he had a crush on a few years before, he saw her as a beautiful, sexy, mesmerizing woman. It kills him he can't act on his feeling though. But what doesn't help is when Nic and Melinda moved back they moved into an apartment across the hall from him and Wyatt. Also his older brother, Zander gave her a job at the bar they own, Alembic. He keeps gettign closer to her and it kills him he can't do anything.

"bye" Melinda said without even looking up at him. Angel sighed he didn't like how things had gotten so awkward and there is so much tension this past week. Not just with him and Melinda, but with everybody.

"are things always going to be this awkward?" Angel asked as he leaned against the counter in front of Melinda, where she was cleaning. But glanced to the right when he looked at her wrist that was still wrapped in an ace bandage. But he looked back a few seconds later. After a few seconds Melinda looked up to meet Angel's green eyes. She let out a sighed thinking about last week and how she almost died.

"I don't know" Melinda shrugged

"I mean it not completely fair" Melinda eyed Angel "I mean its not fair to be mad at all of us" Melinda glanced down at the counter but looked back up when Angel started talking again "I don't blame you guys for mad at us. I can't speak for your cousins but I know your brothers and I feel guilty as hell"

"the thing that made us so mad wasn't being attacked it was we needed you guys and called for you guys. But nobody could come because they couldn't hear our call while they were in The Underworld" Melinda said

"you completely right we shouldn't have lied where we were going. But we knew if you guys knew you want to come, and we didn't want to put you guys in danger" Angel tried to explain "which kind of backfired because you guys were in danger either way"

"I'm not going to forgive my brother...or cousins so easily" Melinda told him "they can suffer a little"

"can we at least be friends?" Angel asked hoping she would say yes. Putting his feelings a side he liked being friends with her.

"fine" Melidna replied after a few seconds of thinking. Angel smiled and Melinda couldn't help but smile back. "oh, and last night I made some brownies if you want you can come over and if Nic didn't eat them you can have some" Angel nodded. Out of Piper and Leo's three kids Melinda was the one who inherited Piper's ability of not only potion making but also cooking.

"sweet" Angel said thinking about the brownies "when are you going home for the night?" Angel asked changing the subject "cause since you live across the hall I could give you a ride" he offered

"Nic said he was going to stop by on his way back from the movies with Lydia" Melinda told him. Angel nodded knowing Nic wouldn't want to see him

"can you do me a favor?" he asked her about a minute later

"maybe" Melinda replied

"can you talk to Nic and try to not get him so mad" he asked knowing ot was a long shot "I know how close you guys are and maybe he'll listen to you" Melinda nodded

"I'll see what I can do" Angel smiled a little "I can't promise anything though" Angel nodded

"that's okay" he replied. Melinda went back to cleaning the counter as Angel started walking away. When he reached the doorway Angel stopped and looked back at Melinda "hey, Mel ca you lock up?" Melinda looked over at him.

"sure" Melinda relied

"thanks" Melinda nodded and with that said Angel left Alembic. Melinda went back to cleaning up while she waited from Nic. But what she didn't see was a pair of floating red glowing eyes watching her from the doorway.

* * *

Tamora was sitting at a table at magic school reading a book. She was wearing navy blue jean shorts, a pink and white blouse, and flip flops. Her hair was down in her face and wavy. Lately she's been spending a lot of time there. She hasn't talked to Kat or Henry Jr. since there mothers memorial. She hates that there mad at her but she doesn't regret going to The Underworld. The only thing on her mind lately has been to get justice for her mother. At the sound of footsteps Tamora looked up. Only to see her younger cousin, .P.J. walking towards her. P.J. was wearing blue jeans, a black spaghetti strap tank top, black boots, and her hair was straightened.

"what's cupid?" Tamora asked as P.J. sat down next to her

"I tried calling Nic" P.J. replied "he finally answered and made plans to have lunch tomorrow" Tamora nodded. Nic had been ignoring P.J. since Paige's memorial.

"that sounds like a step in the right direction" P.J. nodded

"what are you reading?" P.J. asked Tamora curiously

"a book" P.J. rolled her eyes at her cousins response. She knows Tamora isn't taking Paige's death veryeasy and having Kat and Henry Jr. not speaking to isn't helping. P.J. know show much pain Tamora is in because she is an empath like her mother

"wow, that's real helpful" Tamora rolled her eyes at her cousins. She knew P.J. was worried about her but she just wanted to make things right for her mother. So her death meant something and just wasn't cruel. "maybe you should take a break" P.J. suggested

"why?" Tamora asked a little annoyed. She didn't want to stop researching in her mind all that mattered was killing the darklighter and whoever else who had part in her mothers death.

"I was thinking we could do something" P..J. suggested. She looked down at the watch she was wearing to see the time "even though its getting close to eleven"

"P.J.-"

"don't P.J. me Tamora Piper" P.J. said interrupting Tamora "if you like it or not you are going to take a break and we can do whatever you want. As long as its not magical" she added before Tamora could speak

"what are you tow fighting about" Tamora and P.J. turned there heads to see Chris walking over to them. he was wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeve blue shirt.

"nothing" Tamora replied quickly "what are you doing here so late?" she asked remembering what time P.J. said it was

"I could ask you two the same thing" Chris replied "have you guys talked to Paris, Nic, Kat, ot H.J?"

"Paris, no" P.J. shook her head. She doesn't blame her sister for being mad at her. She a little mad at her self for not being there "but I did talk to Nic. Were gonna have lunch tomorrow" Chris nodded

"Kat and Henry are still ignoring me" Tamora added

"you haven't even called them" P.J. pointed out. But Tamora only shrugged her shoulders in response. P.J. rolled her eyes before turning her head to look at Chris "have you or Wyatt talked to Mel?"

"I haven't but I don't know about Wyatt" Chris replied. Chris and Melinda were always close so it hurts that she's mad at him. Tamora set her book down on the table in front of her.

"they just need time to cool off" Chris and P.J. both glanced over at Tamora. They are worried about her. First her dad dies, then her mother, and now her sibling wont talk to her. The three cousins fell into silence. None of them knew exactly what to say to the others. The whole situation is hard on them all.

"Well, I'm gonna head back to the Manor" Chris said after a silent few minutes. "what are you two going to do?"

"I'll stay here" Tamora said as she picked her book back up. P.J. sighed as she looked over at her older cousin.

"no" P.J. took the book from Tamora making her look up at her "we are going to my house to hang out" Tamora rolled her eyes

"have fun" Chris said before orbing out of Magic School. Tamora got up off the chair she was sitting on and looked at P.J.

"do I have to go to your house?" P.J. nodded

"my parents are probably asleep, Parker may or may not be home, and Paris is probably still locked in her ignoring Parker and I" P.J. explained "so, it would be fun to have somebody to hang out with" Tamora thought about it for a few seconds before nodding. P.J. set a hand on her shoulder and the two beamed out of magic school.

* * *

Melinda was coming down the stairs from the back room from putting away some glasses. She walked Melinda walked over to the old record player and flipped through the songs. The pair of floating red glowing eyes were still in the doorway watching her. Melinda stopped when she heard the door open and close. She turned around to see Nic walking over towards her. Nic was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a white t-shirt, a hoddie, and a pair of boots.

"your late" Melinda turned back around to look at the songs. The red glowing eyes that were watching Melinda shimmered away.

"sorry, Lydia talks a lot" NIc apologized "and...P.J. called me...so we were talking for a little while" Melinda turned back around to look at Nic

"you guys talking now?" she asked curiously. Melinda didn't care if Nic talked to P.J. as long as he was happy. Nic shrugged

"were supposed to have lunch tomorrow" Nic replied "so, I'll let you know tomorrow" Melinda nodded "how's your wrist?" he asked genuinely concerned

"still a little sore" Melinda replied "I'm gonna go bet my jacket and bag so we can leave" Nic nodded and Melinda started to walk away. As she was walking away a demon shimmer in behind her.

"Melinda, behind you!" Nic yelled. Melinda quickly turned around and went to kick the demon. But instead she levitated in the air letting out a surprised gasp. The demon and Nic also looked at her surprised. While the demon was distracted Nic used his telepathy to tapinto Melinda's powers and orbed a knife into his hand. As the demon formed a foreball in his hand Nic threw the knife at him, hitting him in the back. The demon screamed out in pain before turning to ash. Melinda fell from the air crashing onto a table and chairs. She groaned when she made contact with the wood and the ground. "you okay?" Nic asked as he went over to her. Melinda rolled over on the broken wood so she was on her side, and groaned at the pain from falling onto the table.

"my back and ankle hurt from crashing onto the table" Melidna replied as Nic helped her up off the ground "other than that I'm fine"

"how did you do that?" Melinda shrugged

"I don't know. I've never done that before" Melinda replied glancing up at the air where she was seconds ago. "dammit now the table and chairs need to be fixed"

"that's what you care about right now?" Nic asked her confused "instead of what just happened"

"I want to forget what just happened" Melinda told him as her voice started to get louder

"why?" Nic asked "maybe you got a new power, or a one of you powers are evolving" Nic suggested

"I don't know" Mleinda shrugged "I just want to go home, go to bed, and forget it ever happened" she added before holding out her hand "jacket" her brown leather jacket orbed from upstairs into her hand. "can we go?" Melinda asked before Nic had a chance to say anything. As she was putting on the jacket Nic nodded. But as they were heading out he couldn't help but notice Melinda was limping a little.

* * *

_~The Next Morning~_

Piper walked into the kitchen to make some lunch. Leo already left to go to magic school, Wyatt already left for work, and Chris went to P3 to do inventory. She had to be at Halliwell's soon since she told Phoebe she would meet her there between 12:00 and 12:30 in the afternoon. Then later there supposed to go over Paige's will she made out before she died. As Piper was going through the fridge Sandra the Elder orbed into the kitchen behind her. Piper grabbed a container of juice and turned around. When she did Piper jumped a little seeing Sandra standing there.

"you know its not nice to sneak up on an almost 56 year old women" Piper said as she set the juice on the counter.

"where are Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda?" Sandra asked "I need to talk to them" she added as Piper walked over to a cabinet and took out a glass

"Wyatt is probably at the hospital, Chris is at P3, and I don't know where Melinda is" Piper replied looking at Sandra "she could either be hanging out with Nic or one of her cousins, or something else. She's always doing something" Piper shrugged "why?"

"It would be best if I told you with the three of them here...along with your sisters" Piper rolled her eyes at the Elder

"fine I'll call them" Piper grabbed her phone that was on the counter and dialed the her oldest child's phone number. "Paige! I need you at the Manor and can you bring Phoebe!" Piper yelled as the phone started ringing.

* * *

Wyatt woke up early thins morning because he had to be at work. Getting up early is probably the only thing he doesn't like about his job. Other than that he loves helping people and saving lives. Even though he can do that with magic its nice to not use magic for every little thing. He walked into one of his patents room to check on them. Wyatt was checking his heartbeat when he started to flatline.

"code blue, begin compression's" Wyatt told a nurse who walked in. She left the room to get a defibrillator. Wyatt started to do CPR on the man but when he did electricity shot from his hands. The man jolted awake and looked directly at Wyatt, wide eyed. Wyatt glanced over at the monitors and they were all over the place. Wyatt took his hands off the man and looked down at them speechless. He looked back over at the man shocked before he closed his eyes again and colapsed. He started flatlining again as some nurses came into the room. Wyatt slowly backed away as the nurse came in with more people. The doctors were talking to him but Wyatt didn't hear anything they were saying. He leaned against the doorway and looked down at his hands before looking down at his hands.

"Dr. Halliwell" he heard a nurse call his name. Wyatt wasn't paying attention though. He walked out of the room trying to figure out what happened.

"Wyatt" he turned around when somebody grabbed his arm. It was his cousin Kat. By the expression on his face Kat knew something was up. But she wasn't sure if it was good or bad "you okay, Wy?" she asked as she let go of his arm

"I have no idea" Kat watched as Wyatt walked into the bathroom. Wyatt went over to the sink and splashed some water on his face. He looked up in the mirror to see his reflection. All he could think about was what happened to that man. How did that happen? Did he get a new power? Are his powers advancing? Why now? A million questions like these were running through his mind. He was snapped out of his thoughts when his phone started ringing. Wyatt took his cell pphone out of his coat pocket and looked to see who was calling. It was his mother. Wyatt pressed accept and put the phone to his ear. "hey mom"

"_um, can you get over to the Manor?_" Piper asked on the other line

"why is something wrong?" Wyatt asked his mother hoping nothing was wrong

"_I'm not sure yet_" Piper replied "_just please hurry_"

"okay I'll be there in a few minutes" Wyatt said before hanging up the phone. He looked at his phone for a second before putting it back in his pocket. He glanced at his reflection before walking away into one of the stalls. Wyatt orbed out of the bathroom and to his old house.

* * *

Chris was at P3 going through the alcohol and seeing if they were out of any. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and a dark pair of jeans. Chris told Wyatt and Melinda he would do inventory this time but next time they were helping him. Since Wyatt had to work today and Melinda called him last night and said she couldn't. Chris grabbed a crate full of glasses and started heading towards the back room to set them in there. As he was walking over to the back room out of the corner of his eye Chris saw something coming towards him. He turned his head to see an energyball coming directly towards him. Accidentally Chris dropped the the crate, shattering all the glasses.

"dammit" Chris cursed. He waved his hand sending the energyball back at the demon. But when he did it wasn't the only thing that moved. The chairs at the bar, chairs and tables that were also in the room, and some papers that were at the bar also moved that way. Some of the chairs and tables even exploded in the process. "what the hell" Chris said to himself. He just stared at the spot where the demon was. Not knowing what to think about what just happened. He looked away when his phone started ringing in his pocket. Chris took out his phone and checked the caller ID on his phone. It was his mother. "hey mom" his eyes drifted back to the now destroyed club.

"_can you come back home?_" Piper asked on the other line

"why what happened?" Chris asked his mother

"_I'm not really sure_" Piper replied "_just hurry, please_"

"okay, I'll be there in a few minutes" Chris glanced down at the crate full of broken glass "just give me a few minutes, okay?"\

"okay, I'll see you in a few minutes then" Chris hung up the phone and knelt down in front of the glass. He shoved the phone back in his pocket.

"screw personal gain" Chris put his hands above the crate and a warm yellow glow came from his hands. Within seconds the glasses were back to the way they were before the crate was dropped on the ground. "that's better" he glanced over at the back room door "back room table" the crate was indulged with aqua blue and white orbs before disappearing into the back room. Chris got up off the ground and orbed out of P3 still confused about what had happened.

* * *

Nic was sitting on the couch in his and Melinda's apartment. He was flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch. Melinda walked out of her bedroom rubbing her eyes. She was wearing a lowcut white tank top, lowcut floral printed shorts, and her Prue necklace. Her hair was down but messy and a little wavy. Nic watched as she walked over and sat down in the chair. But couldn't help but notice how when she walked over to the chair she was limping.

"your limping" Melinda looked over at Nic and shrugged "don't you think you should see a doctor?"

"I don't need to see a doctor, Nicky" Melinda told him "I'm fine and couldn't feel any better" Melinda tired to assure him but he knew she was lying.

"you do know I can always tell when your lying" Melinda rolled her eyes "I mean I know you hate hospitals but what if it gets worse?"

"Nic, how many times do I have to tell you I'm fine alright" Melinda voice started getting louder and she put her hands up for emphasis. But when she put up her hands the tv exploded. Nic covered his face in the arm of the couch and his hands covering his head. Melinda covered her face in the arm of the chair and set her hands on her ears. Pieces of the tv were scattered all over the living room. Some were on the couch next to and on Nic, some were on the chair next to and on Melinda, some on the table, a pieces scattered all over the floor. After a few seconds Nic and Melinda looked away from the arm of the couch and chair. Melinda looked over at the tv and Nic was looking over at Melinda.

"what is going on with you?" Nic asked

"I have no idea" Melinda replied not taking her eyes off the tv. She looked away from the tv and over at her bedroom door when she heard her phone ringing. "I'm gonna get that" Melinda didn't wait for Nic to say anything before she got up. She walked over to her dresser and checked the caller ID on her phone. It was her mother calling. Melinda pressed accept and put the phone to her ear. "hey mom"

"_can you come over to the Manor?_" Piper asked on the other end "_Its important_"

"is something wrong?" Melinda asked glancing at her bedroom door

"_I don't know yet_" Piper replied "_but its important can you please hurry?_"

"okay" Melinda sighed "I'll be there soon. But I need to get dressed and stuff first" Melinda replied

"_alright, I'll see you soon_" Melinda hung up the phone and tossed it on her bed. She let out a breathe before falling onto her bed. She closed her eyes thinking about what happened last night at Alembic and what happened a few minutes ago in the living room. She didn't know what's going on with her powers, but she wanted to find out and fast. Melinda opened her eyes and got up off her bed. She left her laundry she did yesterday on the table in front of the window that's attached to the balcony. Melinda walked out of her bedroom and over to the basket of clean clothes. She grabbed the basket as she looked over at Nic. He was picking up the pieces of the tv. She felt bad he got stuck cleaning up the mess she accidentally made. Melinda turned around and started walking back to her bedroom as a demon shimmered into the apartment. But Nic and Melinda had there backs to him so they didn't know he was there this time. The demon made a fireball appear in his hand and threw it at Melinda. She turned around just in time for it to hit her in the shoulder. Melinda dropped the basket as she fell to the ground. She rolled over ignoring the pain in her shoulder. Melinda put her hands up to freeze the demon that was walking over towards her. But instead the lamp on the end table next to the couch blew up into a million pieces. hearing the explosion from the lamp Nic turned around. The demon made another fireball appear and was about to throw it. Nic tapped into Melinda's powers again and threw the fireball back at the demon. He screamed out in pain before turning to ash. Nic got up of the ground and went over to Melinda to help her up off the ground.

"your shoulders all bloody" Melinda looked down at her right shoulder.

"what else is new" Melinda looked back over at Nic "what is going on?" Nic looked at her confused

"could you be a little more specific?" he asked

"last night at the bar and now today" Melinda replied "I levitated when a demon attacked last night and today a demon attacks and I blew up the tv"

"I don't know" Nic shrugged "maybe you should talk to your parents" he suggested

"my mom already called and asked if I would come over to the Manor. But do you-" Melinda was cut off by another demon shimmering in and hitting Nic with an energyball. It hit him in the shoulder and he fell backwards into the chair. Tipping the chair over in the process and hitting his head on the coffee table. Melinda went to got make sure Nic was alright but the demon shimmered behind and pressed an atheme to her neck. She stopped dead in her tracks not wanting him to use it.

"I wouldn't move it I were you" he whispered in Melinda's ear "say goodbye to your friend because I don't think you'll be seeing him again" he pushed the atheme a little on her neck so some blood dripped down her neck. Melinda winced at the pain of her flesh being cut. The demon placed his free hand on Melinda's left arm and shimmered out of the apartment. Leaving Nic bleeding on the ground.

* * *

Piper was sitting on the couch on the living room next to her Phoebe. Wyatt was sitting in one of the chairs looking down at the ground, while Sandra was standing. All of five of them were silent waiting for Chris and Melinda to get there. Sandra won't tell them anything until Chris and Melinda get to the Manor. Which is slightly annoying the three Halliwell's that are waiting but don't know why they are waiting. Blue and white orbs appeared behind the chair Wyatt was sitting in and soon they revealed the younger male Halliwell.

"so what's going on?" Chris asked looking at his mom, aunt, and brother. They all shrugged and Chris looked at them confused

"she won't say" Piper asked referring to Sandra

"because I'd rather explain it once and not three or four times" Sandra told them.

"then let's go to Melinda's apartment and see if she's there" Chris said as if were obvious. Before Wyatt could say anything Chris put a hand on his shoulder and orbing out of the Manor. The two materialized in Nic and Melinda's apartment. Nic was laying unconscious on the floor, partly on the chair that's in the living room. His head and shoulder were bleeding. Wyatt and Chris ran over to him and knelt beside him. Wyatt was about to put his hands to Nic to heal him but remember what happened last time he touched somebody.

"you heal him" Chris looked at Wyatt confused but put his hands over Nic and a warm yellow glow cam from his hands. Slowly his wounds began to heal and the blood started to disappear. The door opened and Wyatt and Chris looked over at it. Angel walked in but ran over when he saw his brother on the ground being healed.

"what happened?" Angel asked as he knelt down next to Wyatt

"I don't know we just got here" Wyatt glanced over at Chris as he finished healing Nic. He groaned in pain as he slowly opened his eyes, remembering what had happened before everything went black.

"you okay?" Angel asked his brother. Nic nodded and Wyatt helped him up off the ground. Nic was still mad at them but at them moment there were more important things on his mind. Angel and Chris got up of the ground.

"okay a few questions" Nic looked over at Chris "what happened to the tv and lamp? And what happened to you?"

"where do I begin?" Nic said to himself "uh, I think Melinda has a few new powers" Wyatt, Chris, and Angel looked at Nic confused

"what do you mean?" Angel asked

"well, she got angry and put up her hands and then the tv exploded. The not that long ago a demon showed up and she went to freeze him. But instead the lap exploded" Nic explained "and then last night around midnight I went to pick her up aat Alembic after I saw a movie with Lydia. A demon showed up and she went to kick him. But instead she levitated in the air" Wyatt and Chris looked at each other "why did you guys come here?" Nic asked "not that I'm complaining" Nic added referring to them healing him

"I came here to see if there was any brownies left that Mel made" Angel said. Wyatt, Chris, and Nic looked over at Angel a little surprised since they thought Melinda was mad at them Tamora, Parker, P.J., and Angel "she said I could" Angel defended himself

"Sandra, the Elder wanted to talk to us, Mel and our mom and aunt Phoebe. Chris being impatient orbed us here without letting me get a word in" Wyatt explained before turning to Nic "but where is Melinda?"

""the demon threw a fireball at her when she was carrying her basket of laundry" Nic pointed to the basket on the ground with clothes dumped out of it. "and since she isn't here anymore I'm guessing he took her" The thought of Melinda hurt made Angel a little angry.

""what is going on with us?" Wyatt asked thinking about what happened at the hospital and now to his sister

"us?" Angel asked confused

"earlier I was doing CPR on a man and electricity shot from my hands" Wyatt replied

"what's going on with you guys?" Angel asked looking between the two brothers

"I don't know. But we need to find our sister" Chris nodded

"and I think I know where we can get some answers" before anyone could ask what he meant by that Chris orbed out of the apartment. Wyatt shrugged and orbed after his youunger brother. Angel layed a hand on Nic shoulder and shimmer faded out of the apartment with Nic after Wyatt and Chris. They all materialized back in the living room a the manor. "Sandra, what is going on with out powers?" Chris asked before his brother and friends had even materialized.

"where is Melinda?" Sandra asked ignoring Chris's question

"a demon kidnapped her" Chris replied. Piper and Phoebe looked at Chris "but what is going on with our powers?" he repeated. Sandra took a deep breathe

"you, Wyatt, and Melinda are Charmed like you mother and aunts were" Sandra replied

"what do you mean were?" Phoebe asked a little offended

"I mean you three were charmed but but now that Paige is gone the power of three was transferred to the next generation. Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda are twice blessed and now that they are Charmed, together they will be more powerful and stronger than you three ever were. Which is why I tried getting you all here before something like this could happen" Sandra replied before looking back over at Wyatt and Chris "To answer you question Chris, since you three are Charmed now your powers will be advancing and you'll be getting new ones"

"did you guys get new powers?" Piper asked. Wyatt and Chris both nodded

"I went to give a man CPR and electricity shot form my hands" Wyatt said

"a demon attacked me a the club and I moved an engyball back at him but everything else in the club moved too. Some of the things even exploded" Chris replied "and Nic said last him and Melinda were attacked at Alembic and she levitated. Then this morning she blew up there tv and lamp" Chris added

"you three each now have one of the original charmed powers" Sandra told them "Wyatt already had has telekinesis like Prue, and combustive orbing which is a form of your mothers molecular combustion power combined with your whitelighter genes. Chris already has telekinesis like Prue, and Melinda already has telekinetic orbing like Paige, premonition like Phoebe, molecular Immobilization like your mother, and telekinesis like Prue" Wyatt and Chris glanced at there mother and aunt

"but why the three of them?" Piper asked. She wasn't that thrilled that her children were charmed because of everything that has happened to her and her sisters in the past. She doesn't want her children o get hurt.

"it was between your and Phoebe's children. But there bond as siblings could be stronger than P.J, Parker, and Paris's. They also did a blood oath when they were about in there pre-teens to..." Sandra paused for a seconds trying to remember what Wyatt, Chris ,and Melinda agreed on "to ways remain together, always remain friends, and always be there for each other" Sandra looked over and Wyatt and Chris who slowly nodded there heads remembering when they did that. It was the last night at there camp for the summer in 2014. Sandra continued talking after that " along with the fact that the are part whitelighter and twice blessed" Sandra explained " also a new evil is rising" Sandra added "he is more powerful and stronger than anything you girls have ever faced in the past. If Paige was still alive you three wouldn't stand a chance against him" she looked over at Wyatt and Chris "but you three together would because your more powerful and stronger"

"we need to find Melinda" Chris said to Wyatt. He nodded and the brother left the living room and headed towards the attic. Angel and Nic followed there friends. Piper and Phoebe turned to Sandra

"I'm going to go look for my daughter" Piper got up off the couch and headed in the direction her sons and there friends went. Phoebe and Paige got up off the couch and lookedover at Sandra.

"very well" Sandra orbed out of the Manor. Paige turned to Phoebe.

"this is going to be a long day" Phoebe said to herself "I can already tell" Phoebe sighed before heading to the attic as well.

* * *

**Please, please, please keep the comments coming. I like to know what people think or what know what you want to happen**


End file.
